Life or Something Like it
by MissJJ
Summary: The gang are 21 and they are getting married! But what do the parents think? And the wedding plans? RM and SS
1. The Proposal

**_Life or Something Like it_**

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic so please read and review! JJ x o x o

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with the OC

_**The Proposal**_

Watching the Newpies board the luxurious vessel, Ryan and Seth were standing on the main deck of Julie's yacht, quietly chatting together.

"It's almost nine, let's do it now," muttered Ryan, fumbling with the small velvet box held in his hands.

"Fine but let me see them, one more time," said Seth, referring to the box he was holding, identical to Ryan's.

They flipped open the boxes to reveal two matching rings. The finest gold with an glittering, egg-shaped stone, a baby-blue sapphire for Marissa and a deep green emerald for Summer.

"Perfect," mumbled Ryan, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. God he was so nervous, why couldn't he just relax?

"Good luck, Kid Chino," said Seth slapping Ryan a high-five.

"Good Luck, Ironist," replied Ryan, slapping Seth on the back encouragingly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two boys headed over to where their girls were standing, carefully stowing the beautiful rings in their pockets.

"Hello, ladies," said Seth, staring at the floor.

"Hey guys," replied Summer and Marissa in unison then Summer continued with a playful smile on her face, "What's up, Cohen? You're awfully quiet this evening."

"Oh nothing," stammered Seth, planting a quick kiss on her cheek, "except that I need to see you for a moment? Please?" Summer glanced back at Marissa, confused, as Seth led her towards the lower deck.

"Oh Summer, happy 22nd birthday for tomorrow," Ryan called to her retreating back, turning to face Marissa. He was surprised to see her honey coloured hair in his face, her eyes looking out across the ocean with an annoyed look.

"Hey," mumbled Ryan in her ear, snaking his hand round her slim waist, "I need to talk to you, got a minute?"

She sighed sarcastically and faced Ryan, mockingly defiant.

"After you just ignored me, I don't think so," she said, the corners of her mouth curving into a cute smile that made Ryan's heart melt.

"Oh, I think you will want to hear what I have to say," he said teasingly, pulling her towards the upper deck to some privacy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once they were out of earshot, Ryan pulled Marissa into a warm embrace.

"I love you," he said and she looked at him, a mischievous smile replacing the brief moment of surprise that crossed her face.

"Thank-you," she replied cheekily, then added softly, pulling him towards her, "I love you too." It was true, she loved everything about him. His smell, his body, how he was so cute when he was embarrassed or worried, his strong arms around her, holding her here, keeping her safe. As she held him close, she still couldn't believe she was hers, and hers only.

Ryan's heart was beating faster and faster, the constant hammering in his chest drowning out all other noise. He tried to focus on the rhythmic pattern of the waves lapping against the side of the boat to calm his increasing nerves. _Better now than never_, Ryan thought to himself and took a deep breath. He pulled away from Marissa and knelt down on one knee as he pulled the small box out of his pocket and lifted the lid to reveal the glittering ring inside. She squealed in delight and looked at Ryan with joy, anticipation and excitement in her sparkling eyes.

"Marissa Cooper, will you marry me?" asked Ryan, although he could barely hear himself over the thumping pain in his chest. A moment of silence passed between them and Ryan's smile faltered, _Oh my God, What have I done?_

"Yes of course!" exclaimed Marissa and pulled Ryan into her arms. He almost fell over in relief, while she collapsed into his body, utterly surprised. He slipped the ring onto her dainty finger and they kissed him for what seemed like hours, lost in each other's eyes. Eventually he pulled away.

"We need to find Summer and Seth," he said breathlessly and a shy smile danced across his face.

"Them too?" questioned Marissa, a broad smile lighting up her face. Ryan gave her one of his heart-stopping looks and steered her towards the stairs and into the noisy party.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile Seth had taken Summer down to where they had first shared the kiss that started it all, five years previously.

"Cohen, what the…" began Summer but Seth interrupted, "Turn around and close your eyes." She agreed, scowling.

"You know I don't like surprises," she said sternly, secretly pleased. "Oh I think you will like this one," he replied and knelt down on one knee, opening the small box in which the ring was hidden. She smiled inwardly. He was so cute, her just knew how to push her buttons.

"Summer, we have been going out for a while now and we have been through a lot, Tijuana when Marissa overdosed and how your dad doesn't like me and when I ran away to Portland and Zack and the whole comic drama and the prom and. . ." babbled Seth.

"Point, Cohen!" exclaimed Summer, clearly annoyed.

"Will you marry me?" blurted Seth, blushing crimson. She whipped around, her long dark hair fanning out and screamed with delight.

"Oh my God YES!" shrieked Summer pulling Seth into a kiss not unlike the one five years ago. They broke apart and he slid the sparkling ring onto her finger, hugging her tightly.

"Oh my God, I have to tell Coop!" she said and grabbed his arm, towing him towards the party.


	2. The Parents

_**Life or Something Like it**_

**A/N: **Big hug and kisses to my reviewers! Thanks a bunch! And BTW I am an aussie living in the land down under and S3 hasn't premiered here yet:'( So if any of my storyline interferes with some relationships that have changed or anything its because I haven't learnt of them yet. Please _please _don't give me any spoilers but I do know Trey doesn't die and Marissa gets off! (Thank god for the internet: P) Thanx JJ x o x o

And ocobbsessedrachel2, this is one of those cheesy fics with some drama here and there, lotsa fluff! Lolz hope u like

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with the OC.

_**The Parents**_

Summer and Marissa found each other and wordlessly understood, _they were getting married!_ The two girls showed each other their rings and squealed with delight as they realised what had been planned. They turned to the two guys, their guys, smiling shyly.

"You guys are too cute," said Marissa wrapping her arms around Ryan. A few of the younger kids looked on questioningly and he motioned towards the stage as the parents started to notice the major PDA that was going on between Seth and Summer.

"Julie is about to make her speech, we should head over," he said loudly, startling them. "Oh God," he groaned, "she is now my mother-in-law!" Marissa laughed and held up her hand, intertwining her fingers through his.

"I feel your pain!" she said jokingly, a cheeky smile on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome, welcome," began Julie, searching the audience for Jimmy and Marissa, _Where were they?_

"Thank-you all for coming tonight. Together, we had managed to raise over $10,000 for the children's hospital, thanks to your generous donations!" she said beneath a wide, fake smile, reserved especially for public appearances.

"Now where is my beautiful daughter, come over here Marissa honey," said Julie cheerily, a slight warning tone hidden in her voice that was only recognisable to Marissa, Jimmy and the Cohens. Marissa walked over the microphone, with a huge grin across her face.

"Yes, thank you all and could Summer and Seth please come up here? I would like to congratulate them on their engagement!" Marissa bubbled, obviously showing no interest in thanking the guests. The crowd broke into scattered applause and cheers. The happy couple walked up onstage where Summer took over the microphone, beaming.

"Get up here Ryan!" she exclaimed excitedly as a look of horror crossed Julie's face. _No, no, anyone but him!_

"Congratulations also to Marissa and Ryan, who are engaged as well!" she yelled over the noise of the crowd, who seemed to have realised what was going on by the look on Julie's face and had started talking animatedly. The audience exploded, the outsider marrying the ultimate insider! Ryan searched out Kirsten and Sandy who were positively beaming. Julie wrestled back the microphone, her eyes on fire with anger.

"Fantastic, congratulations!" she said, a fake smile not quite reaching her eyes, "well enjoy you evening everyone and thank-you once again." The crowd dispersed, noting the finality in Julie's tone, leaving Jimmy, Kirsten, Sandy and Julie to congratulate their children.

"Hey kiddo!" said Jimmy hugging Marissa tightly, "knew he was the one!"

"Thanks, Dad," she sighed, turning towards the red storm that was her mother angrily stomping over towards her, "I'm afraid Mum feels differently."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kirsten and Sandy were ecstatic with the news, taking it in turns to hug Ryan, Seth and Summer.

"Well done, boys. Everything went to plan, then?" said Sandy with an all-knowing smile and wink. Kirsten hit him playfully.

"You knew!" she exclaimed

"Sworn to secrecy," he admitted, raising his hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy and Marissa walked over, Marissa receiving a warm hug from Kirsten and Sandy, her new parents-in-law.

"Ryan, well done mate! My new favourite son-in-law! Afraid management feels differently though," Jimmy smiled and winked, pointedly looking at Julie, impatiently tapping her foot. Ryan smiled back. He had always liked Jimmy and was glad to have him as a father-in-law.

"Excuse me young lady!" Julie walked up and Marissa immediately slung her arms around Ryan's waist, as if using him to protect herself. They locked eyes, hers searching his desperately, pleading. He felt helpless, he knew whatever the wicked witch had to say would hurt Marissa. Julie grabbed her shoulder and wrenched her away, breaking the connection between the happy couple and looked Marissa straight in the eye, livid. Marissa looked away, the tears already welling in her glimmering eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? Throwing your life away with this, this Chino boy!" she shrieked, causing the rest of the group to draw away in fright.

"Mum, you don't understand! I love Ryan and he loves me!" replied Marissa quietly but forcefully, trying extremely hard to not lose her temper and cause a scene.

"You have no concept of love! You are 21 for God's sake!" yelled Julie. The few onlookers quickly swelled into a small crowd, aware of a now infamous mother-daughter screaming match. She was oblivious to the hurt and embarrassment displayed on Marissa's thin face.

"Why can't you be happy for us?" Marissa shouted back, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Ryan's heart ached, he was longing to reach out and grab her hand, to tell her everything will be alright.

"I will never be happy unless I know my daughter is safe in my home with a promising future! Not with some criminal who lives in a poolhouse!" Julie spat and added quietly, a brief flicker of fear flashing across her eyes, "Oh God, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"Ryan is NOT a criminal!" Marissa exploded, "I am marrying Ryan because we are meant to be together, not for money or because I am pregnant which is more than I can say for you!" She grabbed Ryan by the arm and stormed off the boat onto the pier. The crowd broke into chatter, no doubt forming their own theories on what just happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I am so, so sorry," Marissa began but Ryan silenced her with a soft kiss. Her thin shoulders were shaking in the cool night and sobs racked her tiny frame.

"It's ok, don't worry. We knew she wouldn't like it, didn't we, Sandy and Kirsten will talk to her, and besides, nothing can stop us now we have each other," his deep, husky voice comforting her as he wiped away her tears.

Marissa gave him a weak smile and rested her head on his shoulder. The sound of quick footsteps and heavy breathing were rapidly approaching and Seth, unable to stop himself, slammed into the bench where Marissa and Ryan were sitting.

"Whoa, that sets a new record, even by Julie's standards," said Seth, taking light of the situation and massaging his sore ribs.

"Yeah, I can't believe she would embarrass me like that though," Marissa said bitterly, tears threatening to fall from her blazing eyes.

"Come on, she's Julie Cooper, we both knew she would never like it, us, from the moment you said yes." said Ryan, wrapping his arm around Marissa's quivering shoulders.

"Mind you," he added in an undertone, so only she could hear, "I wouldn't have it any other way." They sat in silence, contemplating the dramatic events that had changed their lives over the last half hour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know what? I'm hungry," announced Summer, sitting forward on the cold bench, breaking the stillness, "How bout some cheeseburgers and chilli fries? I'm kinda in the mood"

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry. Crab croissants and potato leek filos just don't hit the spot," said Seth, rubbing his stomach and making the others laugh. Ryan and Seth looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. In one simultaneous movement, each lifted their girls onto their backs, ignoring the shrieks of delight as they raced down the pier.

­­­­­­­­­


	3. The Idea

_**Life or Something Like it**_

**A/N:** Thank you again to all my gorguz reviewers! Luv u all! Plz Plz Plz review….I'm addicted 2 ur feedbk! And I don't care if it is bagging my story….I would gratefully accept suggestions! JJ x o x o

**_The Idea_**

"Coop, do my calves look big in this?" asked Summer walking out of the dressing room, fabric flowing off her petit frame.

"Of course not, you look perfect in everything," Marissa said, also coming out of her dressing room. The pair had decided on having a joint wedding and therefore gorgeous matching dresses. Summer and Marissa had draped themselves in pale gold material and each stepped onto a raised platform where dressmakers were rushing about, pinning here and cutting there.

"I still can't believe we are getting married!" sighed Marissa happily, admiring her reflection in the mirror, "and this material is beautiful!"

"Yeah," agreed Summer, "where are the boys?"

"Next door," Marissa said distractedly as the dressmaker poked her hard in the knee, "having their tuxes tailored. What colour should we have our bridesmaids in?"

"It depends," replied Summer, striking an awkward pose for the dressmaker, "how many are we having? I mean I would prefer like a quiet ceremony but whatevs"

"My thoughts exactly," concluded Marissa smiling, glad she and her best friend were both getting what they wanted for their big day, "let's meet up with the boys, see what they think, then go to my place and run the idea by Dad."

"Cool," said Summer, almost toppling off the platform when the dressmaker made her into yet another strange position.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How'd you guys go?" asked Marissa when the four met up outside, pecking Ryan on the cheek.

"All tuxes look the same to me," muttered Ryan, "what about you girls?"

"We looked like gold angels," Summer said sarcastically, batting her eyelashes at Seth.

"Gold angels! Summer you're so cute," Seth playfully commented, the couple walking away absentmindedly kissing and smiling, totally absorbed in each other.

"Gold angels huh?" Ryan asked playfully, holding Marissa's hand and twirling her around as if they were dancing. She spun in close to him and looked into his sparkling blues eyes, entranced by their depth. They moved closer, their noses just inches away from each other. Even through they had been together for quite a few years, he still took her breath away as they entered their own perfect world. Electricity charged between their bodies and they sank into a long, passionate kiss, breaking apart only when they heard Seth and Summer calling them.

"Geez, get a room guys!" Seth exclaimed jokingly, walking up to the love-struck pair, Summer on his arm. Marissa blushed and straightened her skirt.

"So guys, we were thinking of having something small maybe?" she asked, looking between the two boys, "A couple bridesmaids, family and a few friends, a quiet ceremony."

"Uh sure, that sounds great," replied Ryan. He didn't really think a big, lavish wedding was a good idea. Even though he had dramatically changed his attitude since his arrival in Newport, he wasn't going to risk causing a scene. This was Marissa, Seth and Summer's big day and he would do anything to make it memorable for good reasons, not bad.

"Cohen?" Summer asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah what he said but are you sure our parents will want that? And by parents I mean Julie," he said, looking at Marissa who rolled her eyes.

"Personally, I don't care. It's my wedding, not hers. And besides, we will be asking my Dad anyway so she won't have a chance to interfere," Marissa stated, her face defiant. The finality in her tone closed the matter, an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"So…" began Ryan, "should we go talk to Jimmy?" Marissa nodded silently, her face not showing any emotion. She knew her mother would want a big wedding and would do anything to have things 'perfect' for her daughter's special day. Marrying Ryan was already against her mother's wishes and Marissa had neglected to tell her about the joint ceremony, which she was sure was not acceptable by Julie Cooper's standards. She slipped her hand through Ryan's and walked towards the shiny black Range Rover. _It's only Mum, I can take her_ thought Marissa, sighing. _Why was it so hard to lie to yourself?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello? Anyone home?" Marissa called as she swung open the door.

"Hey kiddo!" Jimmy replied, walking into the foyer holding a beer, "how are my beautiful brides-to-be?" He pulled Marissa and Summer into a friendly hug before shaking hands with the boys.

"Uh Dad, we need to talk to you about the wedding," began Marissa, looking at her feet, "is Mum home?"

"Yeah she's in the kitchen, do you need her for something?" he asked the smile fading from his face.

"No, no that's ok. Could we go into your office then please?" Marissa asked, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Jimmy nodded and led the way into the spacious room, reserved for his work. The furniture and mantle were made from rich mahogany and a stunning view of the ocean was visible from the wide windows. Marissa loved it here, she felt like daddy's little girl again, safe from her mother's criticism and the high reputation she was supposed to uphold.

"What's up?" asked Jimmy, concerned.

"Well Summer and I have matching rings, see?" Marissa started, the girls showing Jimmy the sapphire and emerald that adorned their slim fingers, "so we thought we could have a joint wedding with matching dresses and stuff." She rushed the last part, and flushed slightly. _What if he didn't like the idea either? _She paused, looking at Jimmy apprehensively.

"Sounds great guys!" Jimmy beamed, looking into each of their smiling faces before turning back to Marissa.

"Yeah but we also wanted something small, family and a few friends only . . ."

"No," came a voice from the doorway. Julie stalked into the room, all five smiles disappearing instantly.

"Jules . . ." warned Jimmy but she cut him off.

"Young lady you know very well that you will not be having 'something small'!" Julie shrieked at Marissa.

"It's my wedding, not yours!" Marissa shot back, her eyes becoming a dangerous, icy blue. The others shrank back against the wall and Jimmy stood up. Julie closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, calming herself down.

"Marissa, sweetie, you are being irrational. Young Mr. Cohen and Miss Roberts here will be able to plan their wedding according to what their parents want, whatever that may be. You, however, will have your wedding planned by me as he," she paused, smirking at Ryan, "has no parents." Marissa moved closer to Ryan and put her arms around him protectively, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't you dare," she breathed, her face livid. How dare she say such things to Ryan! At the moment she would rather have no parents to run the show than have her mother organising the wedding, her wedding! Seth cleared his throat and Julie snapped her attention to him. Summer put her arm through his, not quite believing he was taking on Julie Cooper.

"Ryan is my brother, my parents are his parents," he said softly, not breaking eye contact with Julie. She just smiled sympathetically until Marissa spoke again.

"Oh, by the way, we're having a joint wedding, you know, together?" She emphasised that last word, drawing out each syllable, thoroughly enjoying the look of mingled frustration and annoyance on Julie's face.

"Do not speak to me like that!" Julie screamed, the vase on Jimmy's desk shaking. She realised she was losing this battle and resulted in trying to scare her daughter into some sense.

"I, you, we," she spluttered, steam almost shooting out her ears, "have a reputation to uphold! You will do what I think is appropriate and that is final! And that means you will not be having a joint wedding!" Marissa knew that this outburst wasn't over having a joint wedding, but it had to do with all of the things she had done that were inappropriate, like overdosing and marrying Ryan. Half of them weren't her fault, but hey, if it affected Julie in some way all hell broke loose.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but we will be. Sorry!" Marissa concluded, a triumphant smile on her face. She flounced out of the room with Ryan on her arm and Seth and Summer followed, hurrying to be out of the Cooper mansion.

"Marissa Julieanne!" screeched Julie, her face red and her auburn hair falling out of its elegant bun but as she stormed out of the study, and threw open the big front doors. She screamed as she saw the black Range Rover pulling out of the drive, angry as hell at Marissa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. The Happy Couples

_**Life or Something Like it**_

**A/N:** Hey guyz! Thank u again 2 my reviewers u guyz r 2 kind! And just a warning this one is pretty much all fluff …….i will hopefully post again soon but I hv skool on Monday after three weeks hols so I might be a bit slow in updating future chapters….oh well only 8 weeks til I have finished year 8! Woohoo! Keep reviewing and I will keep writing! Also can u guyz plz give me some ideas for some more drama/hiccups either before or immediately after the wedding? Thanx a million. Luv JJ x o x o

_**The Happy Couples**_

"So where to?" Ryan questioned, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the car. Marissa was driving with a huge grin on her face and Ryan sitting next to her. Seth and Summer were in the back holding hands, their expressions stony. Marissa's heart was racing, she had just taken on her mother and won! She couldn't believe it. Marissa lowered her head and lifted her eyes, turning to face Ryan looking through her eyelashes.

"The poolhouse I think," she purred, smiling seductively. He was taken aback by this sudden burst of confidence, but agreed all the same. Ryan loved it when she looked at him like that, it made his knees go weak and he could almost never say no to whatever she wanted. He was so proud of her, he himself had had the terrifying experience of a confrontation with Julie Cooper and knew how intimidating she was. Seth pretended to gag behind Ryan's seat and Summer smiled. She also wanted some alone time with her man, and was grateful she didn't have to make up a lame excuse for dragging Seth off and leaving Ryan and Marissa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sandy heard the car pull up in the drive and walked out to meet the happy couples. He needed to speak to them after he had just received a hysterical Julie on the phone. From what he heard from Jimmy shouting in the background, Marissa and Julie had had yet another fight, involving the wedding. His instructions from Julie were to send Marissa straight home if he was to see her, as she was grounded indefinitely. He chuckled as he saw a shaken Seth, Summer and Ryan with a triumphant Marissa marching up the drive.

"Marissa, your mother just called," Sandy called out to her, smiling, "I'm supposed to send you home, but then I would be charged with child abuse." She smiled and hugged him. She couldn't have asked for a nicer family-in-law than the Cohens. She skipped back to Ryan and slipped her arm around his waist, pecking him on the cheek, "Now what was it you wanted to show me?" As she dragged him away he looked back at Seth who just shrugged, wearing the same look of confusion as Ryan. Sandy laughed again, shaking his head, "She's an interesting girl that Marissa."

"She sure is, Mr. C." replied Summer before turning to Seth, her hands on his chest, "I haven't seen Captain Oats in a while, maybe we could go and pay him a visit?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He led her into the house and up into his bedroom, where he grabbed Captain Oats. He turned around as Summer tackled him to the bed, smothering him in kisses.

"I don't understand," he gasped, waving the toy horse in the air, "I thought you wanted to see Captain Oats?"

"No ass," she said, pulling away from him suddenly before relaxing back into his body, whispering softly, "I wanted to see you."

"But, you just – ohhhhhhhh!" he said, comprehension dawning on his face. He eagerly returned her kisses as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Cohen?" Summer asked, scooting out from underneath him and sitting up.

"That's my name," he replied, looking at her quizzically_, Didn't she just ask . . . ?_

"Let's just talk first, I feel like we haven't talked in ages. Like actually _talked_," she said, biting her lip. She crawled over and sat in Seth's lap, smiling, 'So, how are you?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, deep in thought.

"Well now you mention it – "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile Ryan and Marissa hadn't even made it to the poolhouse before they started kissing. Ryan, knowing what he was doing, slowly inched his way towards the edge of the pool and teetered on the edge. Her picked up Marissa, swung her around and dropped her in the pool. As she fell she grabbed his shirt, pulling him in with her. They laughed and splashed each other and Marissa jumped on Ryan's back, intending to dunk him. In one swift movement he turned over and she came crashing down into the water, screaming with delight. Kirsten, hearing the scream, rushed outside but stopped and breathed a sign of relief when she saw Ryan and Marissa, fully clothed, playing in the water.

"What are you doing?" she asked, smiling, although she had some ideas.

"It was sort of an accident…." Ryan began but Kirsten held up her hand.

"No need for explanations, I was young once," she laughed.

"You can remember that far back?" came a sarcastic voice from inside the house. Seth and Summer walked outside grinning but looked immediately surprised by the scene before them.

"Ok, not asking," Summer said with a bemused expression on her face, "we were going to ask you if you wanted to come and grab some food but obviously not. We'll bring some back k?"

"Thanks Sum that would be great," Marissa replied. Ryan got out of the water and ran inside the poolhouse to grab some towels. He came back and put them down on the banana lounge.

"I'll leave you to it," Kirsten said, still smiling, and went back inside.

"Oh no!" Marissa stated as she took Ryan's outstretched hand and pulled him back into the water. Once he surfaced, she splashed him. Once he regained composure he grabbed her waist but she flung her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his toned body. She pulled him into a tight embrace, holding on for dear life so he could no longer dunk her under the cold water. Hoping for this response, he began rubbing her back and she felt a tingle run throughout her entire body. She pulled away slightly and put her forehead on his, staring into his electric blue eyes. They just stood there, completely absorbed in each other. It wasn't until Ryan felt Marissa's tiny body shiver violently they broke apart.

"You're freezing," he said, pushing himself out of pool. This time she accepted his extended hand and he pulled her shivering body into him, wrapping her up in a towel. He took one for himself and noticed the dusk falling around them. Marissa was looking at the ground, following the rivers of water running from their soaking clothes. She too, noticed the sudden darkness that had fallen. She took Ryan's hand and looked towards the sunset. Streaks of gold, orange, red, pink and purple crossed over the sky and the first stars were twinkling overhead.

"Make a wish on the first star you see," Ryan said softly. She looked at him and whispered, "I wish this moment would last forever." He leant towards her, their noses touching. She reached up and ran her hands through the back of his hair and their lips met. She let his hands explore her back and shoulders and she entwined her fingers in his sandy blonde hair. How long they were there for they had no idea, but when they eventually broke apart it was fairly dark and cold.

"We need to get some dry clothes on," Ryan breathed, drawing Marissa's towel closer around her shaking shoulders.

"Or we could just take the wet ones off…." She suggested cheekily, looking at Ryan through her eyelashes with an innocent expression on her face. _She knows me too well_ thought Ryan and replied, "I like the sound of that." She took his hand and led him into the poolhouse, undoing the top button of her shirt teasingly.


	5. Phone Calls

_**Life or Something Like it**_

**A/N: **Thanks again to my reviewers, I'm glad u like my story! And Dogsbody, in Australia they r called banana lounges so that is what I am calling them. As you can probably tell I am a fan of Ryan and Marissa over Seth and Summer but love them both! I try to make the story even but I tend to lean towards RM, sorry to all the SS fans! I am having serious writers block here so if anyone has any suggestions or ideas at all plz, plz put them in your review! Luv JJ x o x o

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with the O.C.

_**Phone Calls**_

Ryan opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the light streaming into the poolhouse from behind the blinds. He gave a start as he realised there was a body next to him, but relaxed when Marissa, his Marissa came into focus. She looked so pretty just lying there, sound asleep in her pink silk camisole. She had her hands together just in front of her face and her honey coloured hair fanned out on the soft pillow. Ryan smiled to himself, amazed at how beautiful she looked even when she was asleep. Marissa stirred and blinked a few times, taking a moment to realise where she was. She saw Ryan's smiling face looking at her and smiled too.

"Hey," Ryan said softly, looking into her baby blue eyes that were the exact same colour as her glittering ring.

"Hey," she replied sleepily, snuggling into the plump doona and closing her eyes again. After a few seconds she opened her eyes fully and sat up.

"Have a good sleep?" she mumbled, reaching over to hug Ryan. He embraced her tightly and ran his fingers through her thick hair.

"Yeah, you?" he replied absentmindedly, giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Mmm hmm," she said, stretching her arms above her head, then running her fingers through her golden locks.

"Ew my hair is like straw," she commented with a look of disgust on her face, "We need to wash it."

"We?" questioned Ryan, trying to hide a smile. He knew, he was hoping –

"Well, I might miss a bit and how will I know if no one is there to tell me?" she asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ryan grinned.

"We can't let than happen now can we?" he joked, mock concern crossing his face. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom, a smile from ear-to-ear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile Seth's phone started ringing, jolting him out of sleep.

"To the batmobile, Oats!" he exclaimed, sitting up sharply, pointing to the wall in front of him. He shook his head, relaxing back into his pillows and answered the phone groggily, "Seth speaking…."

"Um Cohen, I was wondering if we could have lunch today, with your parents," Summer began, talking quickly and twirling the phone cord around her finger nervously. Seth noted the worry in her voice and sat up again. He looked at the red glowing numbers on his clock, _8:32AM._

"Sure Summer, what's up?"

She bit her bottom lip, "I have to tell my dad we are getting married, and I want you and your parents to be there."

"Wait _what_? You haven't told him! It's been like a week or something!"

"I know, I know. It's just………. it's just………. "

"It's me," he finished for her, sighing.

"No! I mean, yeah, kinda, it is." She looked at her feet, blushing, "But Cohen, I love you and nothing will stop me marrying you ok?" Seth sighed again. He had expected this, right? To be honest he hadn't really thought about it, whenever it surfaced in his mind he tossed it in the 'Too Hard' basket, putting off until later. But now it _was _later, a little too later.

"Of course. Yes, we will be there. What time?"

"1:00 at The Arches. I know your parents love that place."

"Ok, See you then. I love you Summer."

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and sighed deeply, closing her eyes. That was the easy part. She picked up the phone again and dialled the number that had been on her mind all morning. The cheery voice that answered contrasted starkly to Summer's sad, apprehensive one, "Could I please speak to Mr. Roberts?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sandy was sitting at the bench with a mug of hot coffee in his hands, humming 'Greased Lightning' under his breath. He was in his own world, thinking about the surf that morning and was about to grab one of the three bagels sitting in the breadbasket when the shrill ring of the phone broke into his silent bubble.

"Cohen resid-"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Good morning to you too Julie, how did you sleep?" Sandy asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Very funny Sanford, now I need to know where my daughter is!" Julie shrieked into the phone, "I know she is with that boy!"

"I have told you Julie please do not call me Sanford," Sandy began as Marissa snuck into the kitchen, closely followed by Ryan. They each grabbed a bagel and sat down at the island. Sandy smiled, even with his back to the door he could tell the two of them had just walked in.

"And no, I have not seen Marissa." He turned around and winked, a broad smile on his face as Marissa dropped her bagel on the bench in surprise. Ryan looked worried, he knew Julie knew that wherever he was Marissa would be there too. Sandy put a finger to his lips, and pressed 'Speaker' on the phone.

"Do not lie to me Sandy," Julie said menacingly, her voice echoing throughout the silent kitchen.

"Why would I lie to you Julie?" questioned Sandy, still smiling.

"I have no idea just get her home!" Julie snapped and slammed the phone down. Seth walked through the door, a confused look on his face.

"I thought I just heard Julie Cooper in the kitchen but I think I must have been having a nightmare," he said, ruffling his already messy hair.

"She was on speaker phone and for some strange reason she thinks Marissa would be here," Sandy said, looking under his coffee mug as if Marissa would be there.

"I wonder where she would get that idea?" Ryan replied, putting his arm around Marissa's waist. Sandy chuckled, shaking his head, "I think you should probably go home soon, Marissa. I don't think I could keep a straight face if she came to the door." Marissa smiled and finished her bagel, standing up as she did so. She took Ryan's hand and attempted to pull him up but he protested, his mouth full, "I haven't finished yet!" She looked deep into his eyes, a cheeky grin across her face, "Too bad." Marissa tugged on his arm and pulled him out the door, towards the poolhouse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sandy smiled and muttered something about 'young love' but yelled in surprise when he noticed the empty breadbasket. He looked up at Seth who had polished off the last bagel in two seconds flat, oblivious to his father's annoyance.

"Dad, we need to go to-"

"Not after you just ate my breakfast"

"Sorry but it was calling my name."

"You better hope so or else you owe me" Seth took a deep breath. He would have to talk quickly to get his father's attention that this was serious.

"Summer-has-invited-us-to-lunch-with-her-father-because-she-hasn't-told-him-about-the-wedding-and-she-wants-you-to-be-there," he said, looking at Sandy. Sandy looked up at Seth, realising this was important.

"Say that again," he said, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Summer hasn't told her dad that she is getting married and she rang me this morning asking us out to lunch with them. Us being you, me and Mum and them being Summer and her dad. She wants us there for support when she tells him," Seth explained, gesturing between himself and Sandy. Sandy thought it over for a moment.

"Let me just ring your mother," he said, punching the familiar number into the phone.

**A/N: **Boring, yeah I know. But next one will be better I promise. More SS and the meeting with Summer's dad bum bum buuuuuuuum! JJ x o x o


	6. The Delayed Reaction

_**Life or Something Like it**_

**A/N: **Hey guys soz for the delay but I went bk 2 skool yesterday…….only 63 days until summa hols! WOOHOO! I had new band + dance and maths homework…who gives homework on the first day bk? Obviously my maths teacher………so here iz the Summer/Dad meeting…….tell me what u think! Luv JJ x o x o

_**The Delayed Reaction**_

Summer nervously smoothed her skirt for what seemed like the millionth time, glancing at her watch as she did so. _7:28 and 24 seconds, Come on Summer, why are you so nervous? It's only Dad!_ She took a shaky breath and Kirsten, noticing her unease, smiled at her from across the table. She had arrived with the Cohens and the four of them sat at the table waiting anxiously. Summer checked her watch again, _7:29 and 57 seconds, any moment, any moment_. At exactly 7:30 the bell on the door tinkled and Neil Roberts came striding into the restaurant. He froze at the sight of Seth but regained his composure as Kirsten and Sandy stood up, previously obscured from view by a pot plant by the front door.

"Hi, Mr. Roberts. I'm Kirsten Cohen, Seth's mother. Pleased to meet you," she smiled warmly at Neil, who did not return the gesture. He stiffly shook her hand and glared at Summer as if to say _What the hell is going on?_ She just looked at her feet, blushing scarlet, and felt Seth's hand grasp hers under the table.

"Sandy Cohen, pleased to meet you also," Sandy said, he too extending his hand.

"Hey Dad" Summer mumbled to the table, tears filling her eyes. Neil sat down next to Kirsten, directly across form Summer, his eyes fixed on her bowed head. They made small talk, trying to avoid awkward moments, Summer still not speaking. Neil was becoming worried, sure Summer was quiet at the best of times but she was unusually silent today. During an uncomfortable pause Summer squeezed Seth's hand and looked up from her pasta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uh Dad," she began hesitantly, "I, we, have something to tell you." She looked into his frowning face, shaking all over. She looked at Kirsten and Sandy, who both smiled reassuringly and then Seth, who gave her a quick, fake smile when he caught her eyes. He looked scared half to death, this wasn't going to be easy for either of them. She took another breath before continuing, her eyes still on Seth.

"Seth and I are getting married!" she blurted, flushing. Kirsten, Sandy, Seth and Summer snapped their eyes to Neil as he dropped his fork with a clatter. All colour had drained out of his face and Summer looked like she was about to cry. He hastily picked his fork back up and faced the couple.

"That's, that's great guys! Congratulations!" he squeaked, his voice several pitches higher than normal. He resumed his meal, not looking at any of the others. They began eating again, sneaking glances at each other across the table. They finished in silence and Neil indicated for Summer to get in the car. She agreed, worried about what kind of lecture was coming her way. Surprisingly, they sat in silence, Neil's face concentrating on the road in front of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryan was at the wheel of the black 4WD, staring at the road in front of him. Marissa was in the passenger seat next to him, watching the beach flash by with a miserable expression on her face. Ryan reached over and held her hand, smiling sympathetically. She gave him a weak one back and sighed deeply.

"Ryan, could please drop me off at the end of the drive? I don't want you and Sandy getting in trouble for lying about me," she said. He silenced her with a soft kiss as they reached a traffic light.

"Don't worry, just say you were at Summer's or something," he suggested, focussing back on the road as the light changed to green, "I mean, you've been out all night before……" He smiled at her cheekily, winking. She smiled back and put her forehead on the glass window, sighing again. She groaned inwardly as the Cooper mansion came into view up ahead. Ryan pulled up at the gates and turned to face Marissa, "Are you sure? I'll come with you if you want." She smiled appreciatively. "No, I don't think she will be bearable if you showed up at the door, she can put two and two together you know." She grinned slyly, kissing Ryan passionately.

"I'll see you later," she whispered, running her finger underneath his chin. She opened the door, steeling herself for whatever insults her mother would throw at her. Before she had even got out of the car she heard the slapping of slides hitting the driveway angrily. She cringed and slowly turned towards Ryan, shooting him an apologetic look. He just put his head on the steering wheel, holding his breath as she got out of the car.

"MARISSA COOPER! WHERE IN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Julie shrieked, although judging by the black Range Rover her daughter had just stepped out of she had a fair idea.

"Uh Summer's," she replied brightly, "Ryan was just dropping me home." She brushed past Julie and marched purposefully up the drive, towards the mansion that was once owned by Caleb Nichol. Julie was watching Marissa, shooter daggers at her retreating back. She whipped around and narrowed her eyes at the driver's side window of Kirsten's car. She knocked on the window and Ryan slid it open, bracing himself.

"I'm not stupid, you know," Julie began, narrowing her eyes further.

"Could've fooled me," snorted Ryan. He wasn't afraid of Julie Cooper, however intimidating she may seem.

"Watch your tongue," she snarled, her eyes barely visible now, "I know my daughter was with you last night and I'm warning you, I will do everything in my power to stop her from marrying you. Understand?"

"Sure," replied Ryan, his eyes flashing an icy, dangerous blue and now staring through the front windshield. There was a finality in his tone and Julie took the hint, turning away to slowly walking towards the house. Ryan slid the window back up, pulling away from the luxurious mansion. He drove straight to the Cohen house and passed Seth in the front door who looked distracted.

"Keys," he mumbled, very focussed on a spot of the ground in front of him. Ryan tossed him the keys to the car and shrugged it off, they could have some Seth-Ryan time to catch up later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth pulled up outside Summer's house. The front window was open and Seth could hear every word that was being said inside. Summer and her dad were obviously having a heated argument……and Seth had a pretty good idea of what it was over.

"Summer I don't know what you think you are doing, you are only 22!" He yelled at her and Seth could detect the tiniest hint of urgency in his voice.

"Dad I love him!" she sobbed and Seth felt his heart swell.

"Love is fickle," he said sternly, "it will change at the drop of a hat. You need to wait until you are older and mature enough to make decisions like this." Seth could now hear the pleading tone through his words.

"Dad, I know what I want and I want to be with Seth. I know what this means but I can handle it," she begged. Seth had never seen this side of her before, the absolute _need_ in her voice.

"Summer, I am only asking you to _wait_, at _least_ another three years. Where are you going to live? Where are you going to get your money from?"

"We are going to collage after summer, we will be fine!" she exclaimed and Seth could tell she was coming close to giving up. Seth and Summer were both thinking the same thing, Where _were_ they going to get their money from? She went quiet and her voice was muffled when she next spoke, presumably she had hugged her father and was now speaking into his chest.

"We are happy, Daddy, can you be happy for us? Please?" Seth heard the desperation in her voice. She wanted, she _needed_ her dad's approval of this. She had obviously not let on how serious their relationship had become, but he understood. She was scared. She was scared to lose her father, her sole physical reminder of her mother and the happy family they had once been. Seth could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes and hastily blinked them away. He could hear her shuffling around inside and the front door opened. She looked surprised when she saw Seth sitting there, and the look on his face told her he had heard the whole conversation.

**A/N: **So……….what did you think? Please please please review and I will update soon! JJ x o x o


	7. The Teenagers Relived

_**Life or Something Like it**_

**A/N: **Hey again! I'm not to confident with this chapter…….so please tell me what you think! JJ x o x o

_**The Teenagers Relived**_

The golden glow of the beach whooshed past as Ryan and Marissa were speeding along the wide road, admiring the early morning sunshine. Marissa was filling Ryan in on what had happened with her mum after he left the previous night and was in a surprisingly good mood, laughing at her mother's antics.

"And then, and then she said, Marissa, why are you doing this to me? I mean she is so in love with herself it's sick. She always makes the situation about her," Marissa said grabbing Ryan's free hand. He looked across at her, smiling.

"You know when you walked into the house, she turned on me?" he said, his smile turning into a grin. He and Marissa were chatting and laughing, just like when they were teenagers. Life was great.

"No!" she exclaimed, giggling.

"Yes," replied Ryan, nodding, "she said she would do anything in her power to break us up."

"Urgh she's such a jerk!" Marissa laughed. She looked at Ryan lovingly. They were having so much fun together, it was like they were in their own little world, just the two of them. Life was great.

"So I was thinking, you wanna do something tonight?" he asked, giving her one of his gorgeous half-smiles, "movie and dinner, nothing extraordinary-"

"Best date ever," she agreed, her whole face lit up by an ear-to-ear smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Seth……"

Hot tears coursed down her pale face. He was taken aback, she hadn't called him 'Seth' in years, almost. It was always Cohen or some two-syllable word including the word 'ass', but now was not the time to joke.

"Summer, baby, I'm sorry. This is my fault if I hadn't screwed when I first met him…." He babbled on but she screamed, frustrated, "SHUT UP COHEN!" He stopped talking immediately. She ran over to the car and jumped in, slamming the door behind her.

"Drive," she instructed, her eyes on the road.

"Where do you want-"

"Just drive!" she yelled her face turning more red by the second. Seth stepped on the gas and drove to the first place that came to mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryan and Marissa were walking along the pier, hand in hand.

"So, you ever think about the future?" Ryan asked, squinting against the afternoon sunshine. They had talked about this over and over again, each time covering different issues, thoughts and dreams.

"Sure," she replied, "start college in a few months, marry you, finish college…..and then see where life takes me, you?"

"Same, "he said idly and they stopped, looking out over the ocean. Marissa turned to Ryan and squeezed his hand. They just stood there, mesmerized by each other. Slowly, slowly their faces moved closer. Their noses brushed and a spark shot down Marissa's spine. Their lips touched and both smiled through their soft, quick kisses. She moved her arms around his neck ad she snuggled into him, nestling her head into his shoulder. Ryan placed his hands together around the small of her back and supported her weight as she leaned into him. They just worked, their bodies fitted together perfectly and Ryan sighed contently, happy to have Marissa in his arms.

"I love you," she mumbled into his chest and he titled her face up towards his.

"I love you too," he replied sincerely and they kissed again, slowly and passionately. They melted together, it was hard to tell where one stopped and they other began.

"You want to stay tonight?" Ryan asked breathlessly, half-smiling again, making Marissa's heart skip a beat.

"I would love to," she replied cheekily and then they were kissing again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth pulled up near the pier. He jumped out of the car and ran around to Summer's side, holding the door open for his fiancée. She wiped away her tears and gave Seth a weak smile.

"Thanks," she said quietly. He slipped his hand through hers and they began to walk.

"Seth, I don't want to leave you," she said, looking up at him miserably.

"Neither do I, my Summer breeze," he replied, patting her on the head and smiling at her affectionately.

"My dad's just jealous of what we have," she stated, voicing her thoughts, convincing herself of why exactly her dad didn't like Seth.

"Yes, yes he is," confirmed Seth, allowing her to continue thinking aloud. He didn't like to see her like this, worrying over what her dad wanted and allowing it to decide her happiness. They walked in silence for a while, until a couple making out could be seen up ahead. Seth laughed.

"That's be Ryan and Marissa, you want to go talk?" he asked, showing consideration of her feelings, very un-Seth-like but she wasn't complaining.

"Sure," she replied, her mood uplifted. This walk with Seth allowed her to sort out some of her thoughts and Seth just being there and understanding that she needed some time to just think made her realise how lucky she was to have such a great guy. She smiled to herself, she had definitely made the right decision to stand up to her father. They walked over and Seth called out, "Oi! You two! Break it up already!" He chuckled as Ryan and Marissa snapped out of each other's worlds and came back to Earth. Seth looked at Summer as if to say, _do you want to tell them about it?_ She looked at the ground and shook her head slightly, a signal Seth took as no.

"So, what've you been doing?" Marissa asked, blushing.

"We just drove over from Summer's place, I'm assuming you guys have been 'busy'?" Seth answered, Summer still looking at the ground. Ryan smiled embarrassedly as Marissa answered, taking hold of his hand, "You could say that……" Seth laughed again, "Grub, anyone?" They all agreed, no-one had realised how had hungry they had become. The fantastic four headed to their favourite restaurant, presumably for cheeseburgers and chilli fries.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marissa and Ryan were sitting in the darkened movie theatre, waiting for the previews to end and the movie to start. They had gone to the late screening and only one other couple were in the audience but they were too absorbed in each other to notice anything else going on. Marissa leaned back into her seat, but decided it was too uncomfortable and sidled over into Ryan's lap.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers throughout her body.

"Hey yourself," she whispered back and kissed him softly.

"Hey do you remember when we went and saw that sad movie, back in Sophomore year, and Seth cried?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah," he replied, also smiling. Their lives had been crazy back then, Marissa with moving to her dad's, Ryan with the whole Theresa thing and Seth and Summer trying to help in anyway they could, including redecorating Marissa's room into a scene straight out of Paris. She was thinking the exact same thing.

"I loved that room," she sighed, resting her head on Ryan's shoulder. He ran his fingers through her dark blonde hair.

"I know, in our house you can have your room however you want, okay?" he promised. She looked at him, she had never thought of that.

"Our house….." she echoed, snuggling back into his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her absentmindedly as the remaining lights went out and the opening credits began to play.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. The One

_**Life or Something Like it**_

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry it's been awhile I've had soooooo much homework and it's only the 2nd week! Only like 33 skool days left till Summers hols though and 82 days til Christmas! Woohoo! I hv decided to be mean and say I might not update until I get 10 more reviews so please review! (it will probably depend on how much time I have to write so yeah, but 10 reviews would be great!) Luv JJ x o x o

**Set in December, the other chapters were set in about June/July**

_**The One**_

The past few months had passed by uneventfully, Summer had been staying at the Cohen's mostly and Marissa was, at the moment, on speaking terms with Julie. The wedding plans were going smoothly, Julie had hinted to the Newpsies that she was going to throw a lavish ceremony, when the foursome were first engaged, and they therefore they took it as a hint to start organising the wedding of the century. Colour-coordinated garlands, hundreds of balloons, vanilla scented candles, you name it they got it. Marissa and Summer were extremely happy with the plans, they had gotten their joint wedding even if it wasn't 'something small', so they figured half of the deal was better than nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey!' called Marissa as she walked up the drive, surprised to see Ryan hard at work washing Sandy's seven series BMW in Winter.

"Hey!" he called back, wiping his soapy hands on his jeans. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his soaking clothes, making her wet as well. She squealed happily and the broke apart. Behind his back, she grabbed the sponge and dipped it into the foaming bucket. She threw it at his back, water and bubbles spraying everywhere.

"That's it!" he yelled, and picked up the hose, turning the nozzle so the light spray changed to a steady stream of icy water. Grabbing her around the middle with one hand, he squirted her all over with the hose held in his other hand. She screamed and squirmed as the freezing water splashed her, saturating her clothes. Marissa wriggled free and quickly snatched the hose off Ryan, turning it on him. He just laughed, realising defeat. She laughed also and moved closer to him, dropping the hose onto the foam-covered pavement. Their lips met and each smiled into the others, truly happy to be here, freezing as it was.

"Hey Marissa," Sandy called from the front door, taking in the soaking clothes hugging Ryan and Marissa, chuckling.

"Hi Sandy," she replied, pulling away from Ryan quickly.

"I've finished the car," Ryan said, motioning towards the sparkling car surrounded by suds.

"Thanks again for that, you might want to get yourself cleaned up," he said, looking at Ryan's wet shirt and smiling.

"Uh sure, I'll just go have a shower," he hinted to Marissa who beamed instantly but hid it quickly when Sandy looked at her. Ryan walked up the drive and into the house closely followed by Marissa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer was sitting on Seth's bed flipping through the latest 'Legion' with little interest.

"Cohen I can't believe this rubbish," she scoffed as he rushed around his bedroom, frantically searching for something.

"What are you looking for anyway?" she looked up as Seth dived under the bed.

"Eureka!" he exclaimed jumping up holding Captain Oats high in the air like a trophy, but when he saw Summer's bemused face, he quickly dropped his arm, "Uh, what were you saying baby?" She smiled and shook her head. She loved all his little quirks, that was why he was so adorable.

"Hey! That's the new Legion!" he exclaimed, taking the comic book, ahem graphic novel, out of her hands and turned each page slowly muttering words like 'awesome', 'cool' and 'fantastic'. Knowing she would not get much sense out of him until he had read the magazine cover to cover, she slid off his bed neatly and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to South Coast, you need anything?" Summer asked sweetly.

"Yeah, whatevs," Seth replied distractedly, moving the book closer up to his face. She giggled, Seth was definitely the one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I've got a surprise for you," Marissa taunted, taking his hand and stopping in front of him. She put her hands over his eyes and led him past the kitchen and through the back door. She paused to open the poolhouse door and smiled to herself, surveying her work.

"Open!" she exclaimed and lowered her hands. His mouth dropped open. The poolhouse was covered in decorations. Red, green and gold stars, streamers, balloons, glitter and baubles coated the right hand side while a blanket of the same but in blue, silver and white hid the left.

"Happy Chrismukkah!" Marissa shouted throwing her arms around Ryan.

"Wow," was all he could utter, absolutely speechless by the effort made by his bride-to-be, "this, this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," she remarked, flopping down on the bed between the pillows but stood up quickly as the point of a blue star poked her hard in the back, "Now how bout that shower." She walked slowly towards the bathroom, pausing to look back at Ryan through her eyelashes. He hastily followed, almost tripping over a shimmering gold sphere. Marissa was definitely the one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth jumped as the bedroom door slammed, breaking the silence that had fallen around him.

"Sorry," Summer apologised, walking into the darkened room, "why is it so dark in here?" She switched on the light, causing Seth to promptly bury his head in the pillow muttering 'too bright!'. She climbed on top of him and kissed his neck softly which made him roll over.

"Summer? Where have you been?" he asked, recognising that it was she who had entered the room and was clearly confused by her sudden appearance.

"I went shopping," she announced, getting off the bed and walking over to a pile of bags.

"I see that," he replied as she began opening bags and peering inside.

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed holding up a little black dress. It was made of shiny stretch material and had tiny sleeves. She took off her shirt and slid the tight dress onto her petite frame.

"What do you think?" she said, turning around in a circle to model for Seth after slipping her jeans off from under the dress. Seth's mouth hung slightly open with a dopey smile across his face.

"You look, you look, beautiful," he uttered, his eyes soaking in every detail of her gorgeous body. She took his speechlessness as a compliment and threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back, burying his face in her soft hair. Summer was definitely the one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he walked out of the bathroom, Ryan was still surprised at the transformation of the poolhouse. He grabbed two wifebeaters from the drawer and smiled as he dusted some green glitter that had found its way onto the singlets. Marissa walked over and hugged his shoulder, resting her head into him and closing her eyes. It was when they shared moments like this they knew they were meant to be together. Ryan began stroking her hair and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She grinned and whispered back, "I love you too." Ryan was definitely the one.


	9. A Very Merry Chrismukkah Part One

_**Life or Something Like it**_

**A/N: **Hey guys thank you heaps for the reviews! I love u guys! I have decided to split this chapter in two because it would be way too long otherwise. Please tell me what you think because I need to know where to take this story…..if anyone has any suggestions especially for wedding/honeymoon dramas please let me know! Luv JJ x o x o

**_A Very Merry Chrismukkah - Part One_**

Seth opened the poolhouse door to find Chrismukkah heaven.

"Holy Moses and Jesus," he breathed, taking in the streamers, balloons, glitter, stars and decorations filling the room. It took him a moment to see Ryan and Marissa, both clad in wifebeaters and boxers, cuddled together in front of the TV. Marissa had tears running down her pretty face while Ryan was staring into the TV, clearly bored. He lifted his head and acknowledged Seth's arrival, making sure to not disturb the sobbing Marissa who was glued to the screen. Seth walked over to see what they were watching and sarcastically grimaced as he saw Noah and Allie from The Notebook onscreen.

"Come on, you have seen this like a hundred thousand times!" he exclaimed and Marissa jumped in surprise, finally noticing his presence.

"Hey it's a good movie," she defended, wiping her eyes and snuggling into Ryan's muscular chest. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah, sure it is um the final fitting is in like an hour so you kinda need to get ready," Seth said, motioning towards the underwear that they were wearing. Marissa blushed and stood up, grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom to change. Just as she closed the door, she blew a kiss to Ryan who caught it in his hand, grinning. Seth just shook his head, smiling, "I can't believe you agreed to sit through that movie _again!_" Ryan shrugged, standing up. He cringed as sensation returned to his foot and Seth laughed.

"Love hurts," he said, walking towards the house.

"You should know," replied Ryan, throwing a pillow at the door as it closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Summer and Marissa stood in front of a full length mirror, admiring their gorgeous dresses. They were pale gold with long, flowing skirts and beautiful, hand-beaded bodices. The shimmering gold beaded flowers glimmered in the bright lights of the shop and the girls wore matching ear-to-ear grins. The dresses fitted perfectly and looked great.

"I can't believe we are getting married!" squealed Marissa, pulling Summer into a hug.

"And to Chino and Cohen! Who would have thought?" Summer exclaimed.

"I know but those guys are so sweet," Marissa mused, turning back towards the mirror. She sighed happily.

"We should probably grab the boys, maybe hit South Coast or Fashion Island for some Chrismukkah shopping," she suggested, running her slender fingers through her thick, wavy hair.

"Perfect, I need to pick up a prescription for my step-mum so I was heading over there anyway," Summer replied.

"You still running errands for her?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Yeah, turns out Dad can't tell a bottle of Panadol and Dimetapp apart and caused major annoyance with management." Marissa laughed at her friend's sarcasm.

"You are spending way to much time with Seth."

"Hey! It rubs off," Summer replied, playfully hitting Marissa on the arm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After running the plan past Seth and Ryan successfully, the fantastic four headed over to South Coast Plaza.

"Well we will see you guys around three by the Ethan Allen display," Summer said cheerily.

"It takes _two hours_ to get painkillers?" Seth whined, but Summer silenced him with a look. She slipped her arm around his waist and forcefully steered him towards the escalators. Marissa turned to Ryan, "Let's go shopping!" He smiled and she slid her hand into his as they walked through the double doors into the make-up department.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They walked up to the lipstick counter and Marissa picked up the most bright red lipstick in the display.

"Hmmmmm, Devil's Love, sounds good," she said cheekily, layering the colour onto her lips.

"Oh no," Ryan warned, retreating back a few steps but Marissa was too quick, planting a big kiss on his cheek. She laughed and them smothered his face in lights pecks, covering him in bright red lipstick. He smiled and kissed her back, the two of them laughing and grinning together. After cleaning Ryan's face to the best of her ability, Marissa led him over to the jewellery display. She oooooed and ahhhhhed over the beautiful necklaces and bracelets and tried on countless rings but reassured Ryan that none were as beautiful as her own. She took him to the men's department and forced him to try on numerous suits, commenting on how they looked on a 'sexy' scale. She opened the door of his change room with yet another outfit and slipped in silently, stifling a giggle as he stood there in his boxers.

"Ooooooo I give this one ten out of ten," she said, trowing her arms around his broad shoulders as he jumped in surprise.

"I'm changing….." he protested weakly as she ran her hands down his back.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," she said with a wink, grabbing his wifebeater and holding it to her chest. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a heart-melting half smile. She slid the singlet over his head and found his jeans under the mountain of jackets and pants.

"You know what, I've had enough of shopping," Marissa stated. Ryan looked up from putting his pants on in shock.

"You, Marissa Cooper, have had enough of shopping!" he asked, absolutely amazed.

"Hey I'm not Summer," she replied defiantly, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. He shrugged and put his usual shirt on as Marissa picked up a pile of clothes.

"Could you grab those clothes there please," she asked, inclining her head to the other side of the change room

"No, I prefer these," he replied, scooping her up in his arms. She squealed with delight and dropped half of what she was holding, grabbing Ryan around the neck. She pulled him down towards her and kissed him softly. They smiled at each other and Marissa said, "Definitely had enough, let's go home."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After returning the clothes to the grumpy salesperson, Marissa called Summer and said she and Ryan were tired and wanted to go home, so could they please meet them in the men's department. Summer came striding up the walkway, bag-free, while Seth was struggling with the 50,000 bags laden in his arms.

"What? No shopping?" Summer exclaimed, noting the empty-handedness of Ryan.

"Didn't find anything we liked," Marissa shrugged, "I see you did."

"Just bits and pieces," she replied, as Ryan took some of the shopping from Seth.

"Ryan, man, you've got something on your cheek," Seth said as Ryan hurriedly wiped away a forgotten spot of lipstick.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once they were back home Ryan and Marissa lay down on the bed. She pointed straight up to the ceiling and whispered, "mistletoe!" Ryan looked up and sure enough, a branch of mistletoe hung above their heads. She rolled on top of him and kissed him lightly at first before slowly getting more intense.

"Merry Chrismukkah, Ryan."

"Merry Chrismukkah, Marissa."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On Christmas morning, Marissa came running into the poolhouse. She launched herself onto Ryan, who was still asleep, and kissed his face over and over again.

"Good morning to you too," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Not just any morning, Christmas morning!" she exclaimed. Ryan smiled. She was still so much like a little kid sometimes. She got off him and he sat up, kissing her properly.

"Okay, okay, now time for presents!" she bubbled, pulling away from Ryan and holding out a small, square box. She put it in his hands and he carefully unwrapped the paper and lifted the lid. Inside were a pair of beautiful cufflinks, silver with a square stone the same colour as Marissa's ring that sparkled in the dim light.

"Wow, thank-you," he said, kissing her again. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Now close your eyes," he instructed. She did as she was told, holding out her hands. Ryan reached over and pulled out a flat box from inside his bedside table. He placed it in her hands and her eyes snapped open the moment it made contact with her warm skin. Knowing that this was going to be special, she carefully peeled the sticky tape off the shimmery gold paper and slowly removed the lid. She gasped as she saw a beautiful gold necklace inside. It had a gold heart pendant with the words _I Love You_ engraved on the front.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, gently lifting it out of the box. He took it from her and undid the clasp as she turned around and lifted up her hair.

"Just like you," he murmured in her ear. Once it was around her neck, she ran her thumb over the words 'I Love You'.

"I love you too," she whispered, embracing him tightly. The stayed like that for a while, melting into each other. The moment was ruined by Seth barging in, "Merry Christmas!"

"Seth, it's like 6:30 in the morning!" Ryan groaned, pulling away from Marissa.

"You didn't seem to mind her coming in," Seth replied, mockingly offended. He looked over to the two boxes sitting on Ryan's bed.

"Oooooo cufflinks, very fetching," he said, peering into one before noticing the other one empty, "And what did the lady receive, may I ask?" Marissa lifted the chain from her neck and showed Seth the pendant. He grinned, "Who know Mr. Brooding Bad-Boy could be so romantic?"

"Shut up Seth," Marissa replied, "what did you get Summer?"

"You will just have to wait and see," he replied mysteriously, sitting down on the end of the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Seth, Marissa and Ryan emerged from the poolhouse.

"Merry Christmas, Father," Seth said, walking into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas guys," Sandy replied, setting down his coffee mug and looking up at the threesome, "that's a gorgeous necklace, Marissa!" She looked at Ryan lovingly, fingering the pendant.

"Ryan got it for me," she said quietly, leaning over to kiss Ryan softly. The moment was yet again ruined by Seth, dumping the entire contents of a box of chocolates out onto the bench noisily. He grabbed a handful and was about to shove them in his mouth when he noticed the revolted looks on Ryan and Marissa's faces.

"What? You can eat chocolate for breakfast only at Christmas!" He exclaimed innocently.

"And how old are you again?" Summer asked, emerging in the doorway.

"Hey Summer, Merry Christmas," Sandy said warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Sandy," she replied. Summer walked over to Seth who reluctantly put down his chocolates. Marissa took one and popped it in Ryan's mouth, who did the same to her. They both grinned and started kissing again.

"Peppermint and caramel, not a good combo," Seth said, scrunching his nose and shaking his head. Sandy laughed and left the room, wanting to allow the couples time to exchange presents. Summer handed Seth a present and watched as he unwrapped a bronze compass, full colour map of the world and a miniature model of a sailing catamaran.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed, kissing Summer, "this is amazing!"

"Now you have to take me to Tahiti," she explained, flushing slightly at how ecstatic Seth was.

"Well we do have a honeymoon to plan…." he suggested, cocking his head to one side. She replied by kissing him again, "Merry Christmas, Cohen."

"Speaking of which," he said, pulling away from Summer and walking over to the couch. He reached down behind the throw pillows and extracted a lumpy looking package.

"Merry Christmas, my little Summer," he said, presenting her with the gift. She gasped as she tore open the package to reveal a framed, hand-drawn, black and white portrait of herself and four silver figurines, Kid Chino, Cosmo Girl, The Ironist and of course, Little Miss Vixen.

"Wow, thanks Cohen," she said, a smile lighting up her face.

"The Fantastic Four ready to take on the world," he said, taking hold of Summer's hand. She smiled up at him and took his other hand in hers.


	10. A Very Merry Chrismukkah Part Two

_**Life or Something Like it**_

**A/N: **Hey guys soz its been a while and this one is pretty short, sorry!  Just an advance warning I wont be writing for a while because I have a MASSIVE French exam coming up and I have to study, study, study! Please review and I promise the wedding is coming very soon, I have one more thing planned for before it but then the wedding! Hooray! I need some suggestions for the ceremony itself as the last time I was a wedding was like when I was six and I want this 2 be special so any ideas please! Luv JJ x o x o

_**A Very Merry Chrismukkah – Part Two**_

Sandy and Kirsten walked into the kitchen and were hit with a warmth of laughter and chatter as the happy foursome ate breakfast together. Marissa was on Ryan's lap, both sitting on the barstool feeding each other chocolates and Summer was leaning into Seth, both against the counter.

"What exactly happened between you two when we spent that night in the mall?" Summer asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Ryan and Marissa.

"That's classified information, thanks very much," Marissa replied, her eyes twinkling as she put another chocolate in Ryan's mouth. They both knew nothing happened, but it was fun to keep Seth and Summer guessing.

"Now we are getting somewhere," Seth remarked sarcastically, "what happened to 'nothing?'" He looked up, finally noticing his parents presence, "Morning Mum, Dad, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas guys, Hi Summer, Hi Marissa," Kirsten said, taking a chocolate off the bench.

"Merry Christmas Kirsten," they replied in unison, "the front door was open." Both boys looked away hurriedly. Sandy, noticing their discomfort, smiled and changed the subject.

"Kirsten, honey, chocolates for breakfast?" he said, a look of mock concern crossing his face.

"You can eat chocolates for breakfast only at Christmas," she replied childishly, grabbing another from in front of Marissa.

"You tell him Mum," Seth said, he too taking a chocolate and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Well Julie and Jimmy are coming over for brunch at ten so you," she paused, pointing at Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer in turn, "need to be ready." They all waited for a moment before each grabbing a chocolate and hastily moving, Ryan and Marissa out the back door while Seth and Summer darted up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You want a shower?" Ryan asked as he and Marissa entered the poolhouse, grabbing a wifebeater and jeans from the drawer.

"Depends," she replied cheekily, "do you want one?" He sighed reluctantly and she grabbed his hand, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Pleeeeeeeeease," she whined, pulling him towards the bathroom. She looked at him through her eyelashes, knowing he couldn't say no. He closed his eyes briefly and half-smiled, making her heart skip a beat.

"We can't be too long," Ryan agreed half-heartedly, following Marissa into the bathroom. She pressed her lips against his for a moment and pushed him through the door. 20 minutes later, they both emerged smiling. Ryan had a fluffy white towel around his waist and Marissa one under her arms, around her chest.

"I think you need some help getting dressed," she stated, walking over to the window and peeking out before closing the curtains. She moved back to Ryan and kissed him, slowly moving her hand towards his waist. She yanked his towel off with one hand and slowly handed him his boxers.

"My turn," she said seductively, untucking the top of her towel. She let it drop to the floor and handed Ryan her bra, smiling sweetly. He put it on and pulled the boxers on himself as she slipped into her underwear. Marissa took a wifebeater and slid it over his muscular chest. Suddenly they noticed an upswing in the noise in the house, and presumed Jimmy and Julie had arrived. They quickly finished dressing and made the bed, walking into the kitchen as Marissa's parents entered.

"There you are honey, we didn't catch you this morning," Julie said, greeting her eldest daughter with a hug.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad. Merry Christmas!" She said, also hugging Jimmy.

"Julie, Jimmy, Merry Christmas" Ryan said, shaking hands with Jimmy and receiving a kiss on the cheek from Julie. He looked at Marissa, who shrugged before turning back to her parents.

"Oh! I left your present in the poolhouse!" She exclaimed. Marissa ran back outside and returned a few moments later, carrying a carefully wrapped present.

"Let's go into the lounge, we can all open our presents there," She suggested, leading the way past Julie and Jimmy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was seated in the living room and Kirsten, Sandy, Jimmy and Julie had all opened their presents from the kids. They were talking amongst themselves when Sandy cleared his thought suddenly. The four adults, much to Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer's confusion, nodded to each other and stood up, walking over to where the children sat.

"You guys have come to the age where you no longer need our watchful eyes well, watching over you," Sandy began, smiling. Marissa looked at Jimmy quizzically, who inclined his head towards Sandy, telling her to listen.

"And, now that you are going to be married, you will want your own space," he continued, adding in an undertone, "and privacy." Seth and Summer looked at each other, _what on earth was going on?_ Ryan looked into each of the parent's faces, Kirsten, Sandy and Jimmy were smiling but Julie was looking away, picking at her manicured fingernails. Sandy then nodded to Jimmy who, right on cue, disappeared into the kitchen and returned carrying four identical boxes, each wrapped in a bright bow. He handed the one with the red ribbon to Marissa, blue to Ryan, green to Summer and yellow to Seth.

"Don't open them yet!" Kirsten warned, stopping the over-eager Seth from ripping the box to shreds, "All together, 1, 2, 3!"

They all tore open the boxes and gasped as each pulled out a set of house keys.

"Oh my God!" Summer screamed as a grin crept across Ryan's face. Marissa clapped a hand to her mouth and Seth was throwing them up and down, as if to test if they were real.

"Ever find it strange how the ex-Cooper house has never been sold?" Jimmy questioned, his eyes sparkling. The four kids stared at him in shock.

"Yuh, you're old house?" Seth finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Jimmy nodded, beaming.

"That's awesome," Seth said, looking at the others, before adding louder and standing up, "That's AWESOME!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. The Surprise

_**Life or Something Like it**_

**A/N** Hey guys sorry its been so long. . . homework has got the better of me…. But things are calming down now so I should be updating more frequently. I've had this chapter in mind for a while now and I know this actually happens in the show with Delta Goodrem and all but hey I like the idea :P And no they r not goin to be living here permanently. . . but you will just have to wait to find out more! Also I am goin to write the wedding next chapter and I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO so if you want the next instalment I need ideas plz!

_**The Surprise**_

Ryan walked up the stairs carrying a large box, tiny beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. _Why did she choose the room on the top floor?_ As he entered the doorway Marissa ran over and tried to hug him but failed, ending up standing in front of him with her arms around the box awkwardly.

"That's the last one! So, maybe put that one over there," she said, pointing to the far corner of the room. Ryan groaned inwardly and began to manoeuvre around the piles of stacked boxes to the other side of the room.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you," Marissa said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "I have a surprise for you." Ryan looked at her quizzically, "what kind of surprise?"

"You'll know soon enough. Now, let's get unpacking!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer stood in the doorway of her new room, tapping her foot impatiently. Eventually, Seth struggled down the hall, clutching a box with a pained expression on his face.

"Well done Cohen, two down and about 30 to go!" Summer said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him, doubled over and panting heavily. Marissa and Ryan appeared in the doorway and smiled as they looked around the almost empty room.

"We're gonna go get groceries, you want anything?" Marissa asked, stifling a giggle at the sight of Seth lying on the floor, exhausted.

"Tap- tap- tapioca," he gasped, and looked at Ryan, "the truck's leaving at three so you might want to get your stuff."

"Way ahead of ya," Ryan replied as he slid his hand through Marissa's and led her out of the door. Summer promptly kicked Seth in the shoulder and turned on her heel, marching up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As another box of cookies landed in the silver trolley, Ryan stopped Marissa.

"What is all this extra food for?" he asked but she just smiled, "You'll know soon enough." He sighed and turned back to the assortments of food, counting four packets of chocolate biscuits, two tubs of ice-cream, six cupcake mixes and nine bags of jellybeans, among other masses of junk food.

"And I thought you liked snakes?"

"Did I say this was for me?"

Ryan was stumped. _I guess I will know soon enough._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The house was soon unpacked, not completely but the necessities were within reach, and the gang had pretty much settled in. It didn't take long, only a week or so, because they had spent a large part of their time in this very house when it was the Cooper Residence. Ryan was sitting in Jimmy's old office, which was now his own, sorting out some paper work. He had gotten a traineeship in architecture and was flying through the tasks. Marissa knocked on the door, and waited for Ryan's ok before entering.

"You know you can come straight in," Ryan said, greeting her with a kiss.

"But you're at work now," Marissa replied, sitting down on his knee and whispering, "and it seems much more like movie." Ryan smiled to himself, Marissa was so funny sometimes.

"So, are you ready for your surprise?" she asked suddenly, standing up. Her eyes twinkled mischievously and she took Ryan's hand, pulling him up off his chair, "because she will be here in ten minutes." He looked at her strangely and replied, "She?" Marissa just smiled, "Come on, we need to get the spare room ready."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ten minutes later Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa were all waiting expectantly on the driveway. A taxi pulled up.

"Marissa!" squealed an excited voice as the door opened. She flew out, her red curly hair tied back in a plait was the only thing Ryan saw as she flashed past him into Marissa's arms.

"Hey Bella!" Marissa replied, embracing the girl tightly. She let go and hugged Summer, who was standing next to Marissa, "I haven't seen you guys in forever!" She turned to Seth and hugged him too, "Hey Seth!" and faced Ryan, flinging her arms around him, "Random hot guy!" Ryan was taken aback. He looked at Marissa who was silently laughing her head off. When they gained eye contact he mouthed, _Random hot guy?_ which sent her into another wave of giggles. Bella went over to the car and pulled out her bag and suitcase, as if she had not said anything out of the ordinary, while Seth looked at her in amazement.

"What?" she asked, defensively.

"Nothing, uh, do you like Roxy or something?" He remarked sarcastically. She looked at her stuff. She had a grey and pink Roxy suitcase, a black and pink Roxy bag with a Roxy keyring, she was wearing a pink Roxy T-shirt with a black Roxy jacket and a pair of Roxy jeans.

"Got a problem?" Bella asked, her brown eyes flashing. Seth closed his mouth and looked at Ryan. Her face instantly broke into a grin, "I'm joking! And yes I love Roxy." Summer, Marissa and Bella laughed, even Ryan smiled.

"You have a gift girl, even his mum can't shut him up like that!" Summer said, playfully punching Seth in the arm.

"Speaking of which," Bella began, "where is Kirsten? And Sandy and Aunty Julie and Uncle Jimmy?"

"We're having dinner with them tomorrow night," Marissa said but Bella interrupted, "Don't you have dinner with them every night? I mean they are your parents and all."

"Well actually, we moved out," said Seth matter-of-faculty.

"Oh, so you're crashing at the Cooper's?" she asked looking between the foursome with a puzzled expression on her face. They looked at each other awkwardly, each wondering how to explain the goings on of the last five years to this teenager. Bella, sensing their unease, changed the subject.

"So who are you anyway," she asked, turning to Ryan.

"Long story," he replied, half-smiling.

"I've got time," Bella replied coolly, a smug, yes-this-is-a-challenge look on her face. Already, Ryan could tell this was going to be one tough guest. She didn't take anything from anyone, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Bella this is my fiancé, Ryan," Marissa explained, slipping her arm across Ryan's back, around his waist.

"What about Luke? I told you he was a dickhead!" Bella said, a smug look on her face.

"Uh uh uh watch your language," Seth said mockingly disapproving, shaking his head. Bella replied by poking her tongue out at him. He returned the gesture.

"For that you can take this," she said, heavily dumping her bag on his arm and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Let's, uh, go," Ryan said awkwardly, motioning towards the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marissa opened the door to the spare room and as she entered, Bella let out an audible gasp.

"Oo la la, très joli!" she exclaimed, gaping at the mural identical to the one painted in Jimmy's old apartment.

"Trey what now?" Summer said, smiling at the girl's reaction towards the painting but the mention of that name made her shiver.

"Très joli, it means 'very pretty' in French," Bella explained, sitting down on the luxurious bed and running her hand over the deep purple cover.

"You speak French?" Summer asked, sitting down next to her.

"Oui, je parle on peu français," Bella replied, "Yes, I speak a little French."

"Hey Sum could you grab me a couple of spare towels? I think they're downstairs," Marissa called from the ensuite. She came out and smiled to herself, remembering the time in her life when she first saw this painting and how much she appreciated Seth and Summer's thoughtfulness in such a hectic and confusing period in her life.

"Dang Riss, he is _fine_," Bella drawled in a fake western accent once Summer was gone, standing up and facing Marissa, who had a bemused expression on her face.

"Well keep your hands off," Marissa replied, mockingly angry. Bella was such an outspoken girl now, not like the shy, quiet person Marissa had known her to be when they were younger. She liked her like this though, they had grown closer over the past five years.

"Ew, he's good to look at but ew, he's like a hundred," Bella said, scrunching up her nose and sounding just like Summer, but quickly realising her mistake with the offended look on Marissa's face. "I mean, not that he's a hundred, or that you're a hundred," she stammered, "and besides, even if I _was_ into him, it's like against the law of feminism." Bella finished dramatically. "He really loves you," She added in an undertone, looking straight into Marissa's sapphire eyes.

"I really love him." Marissa replied softly. She smiled and walked over to the fifteen year old, hugging her tightly, "I missed you." Ryan smiled from just beside the doorway, having overheard the whole conversation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer returned with the towels but disappeared back downstairs again, giving the pair time to catch up. They reappeared a few hours later, the smell of pizza floating up the stairs.

"Mmmmm I smell food," Bella announced, walking into the kitchen. Three pizzas sat on the island - cheese for Seth, BBQ chicken for Marissa and Ryan and roast vegie for Summer. The four adults were standing around the boxes, talking quietly. Helping herself to a piece of Seth's pizza, Bella sat down on one of the bar stools and turned to Ryan.

"So who exactly are you?" She asked bluntly, waving her food in the air in his general direction.

"Ryan Atwood," he replied vaguely, downing the drink he held in his hand. Marissa could tell he was going through is usual rig-ma-role and gave him a withering look.

"Ryan is from Chino Hills, or was it Boston? No actually I think your Mum was from Seattle and your Dad from Boston," Seth said sarcastically. Summer rolled her eyes. "When we were 16, Ryan came to live with the Cohen's and we kinda took it from there," she explained.

"Stole a car, got busted, Sandy got me out of juvie, Mum abandoned me, Sandy took me in," Ryan answered monotonously, finally succumbing to Marissa's stare.

"Seriously?" Bella questioned, impressed.

"Seriously," Ryan replied conclusively, looking at Marissa, who smiled warmly, _thank-you, _"So who exactly are you?"

"Bella Renni," she replied cheekily, flashing a hundred-watt smile, "I'm from Melbourne, Australia. My Mum is Marissa's aunt." He nodded approvingly and turned back to his pizza, running his hand through Marissa's honey blond hair.

Marissa stifled a yawn and snuggled into Ryan, having finished her pizza. He stroked her cheek lovingly, kissing the top of her head.

"Time for bed, hey?" Seth said, winking at Summer, who smiled and licked her fingers daintily. Bella groaned, she was wide awake because of the jetlag.

"There are movies in the big glass chest," Summer said, pointing into the cosy den joined to the kitchen/living room and a wall seemingly made from DVD's.

"Awesome!" Bella exclaimed, her hazel eyes growing wide as she took in the vast collection of movies, "Do you have The Notebook?" Marissa giggled and turned her head to look at Ryan.

"Do we have the The Notebook?" he asked her, smiling.

"Ryan has seen it one too many times," Seth explained knowledgably.

"Understatement of the year, by the look of it," Bella remarked, grinning, "Anyway, I'm off to watch my movie. I haven't seen it in ages and it's like my favourite. Good Night!" The foursome watched as she ran into the den, grabbed the movie from the 'N' section, and ran back out again, taking the stairs two at a time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are we going out tomorrow?" Ryan called to Marissa, taking the many pillows off their queen-sized bed.

"Uh, I thought we could take Bella somewhere?" Marissa replied from inside the bathroom, brushing her honey coloured hair. She emerged, smiling at the strange look on Ryan's face. He was trying to hide his annoyance and reluctance with a happy, go-with-the-flow expression, but was failing terribly. She pushed him down onto the bed and put her hands on hips defiantly.

"She's my fifteen year-old cousin so be nice," she said firmly, before flopping down on the bed and snuggling up to him. He looked at her, mockingly offended, "I am being nice!"

"Not as nice as you can be," she replied honestly, looking up at him through her sky blue eyes. He smiled, 'Oh yeah? Well how nice can I be?"

"This nice." She leaned over to kiss him and soon became lost in the moment, the passion in their deep connection undeniable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marissa rolled over giggling as Ryan whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"Okay, okay stop," she laughed, not at all wanting him to stop. She turned her head to face him and kissed him in between her words.

"I-kiss-have-kiss-to-kiss-go-kiss-check-kiss-on-kiss-Bella," she managed to gasp out, "I'll be right back." She took Ryan's robe from the end of their bed and attempted to walk towards the door, but ended up running back to Ryan for another smooch. She smiled but pushed him away, forcing herself to open the door and walk through. When she reached Bella's room, she found her huddled up on the far side of the bed, a small mound under the covers. Marissa walked around to where Bella was sleeping and found her in a tightly curled ball, clutching a teddy in her clenched fists. Marissa reached out and stroked the girl's pale cheek, noticing the huge purple bags under her eyes. At this moment, Marissa realised she was probably the only one who could see this confident, enthusiastic teenager's vulnerability. She was going through a very confusing and uncertain rollercoaster ride at this point in time, and this was one of the reasons Marissa suggested she spend some time with them in Newport. Bella didn't know this, she thought her mother had allowed her to spend some time away because she loved the atmosphere in Orange County and had begged for them to take another holiday in America. Marissa knew she enjoyed being treated like a princess in this wealthy community. Ever since she was a little girl, she would play hide and seek and go on exploring adventures in Kirsten's developments, pretending she was a queen and this was her palace.

_ Flashback _

"Bella! Where are you?" Kirsten called through the half-finished house. She heard a high-pitched giggle coming from inside what was the family room, and quietly crept to the door. A halo of orange curls appeared around the frame, followed by an excited squeal. Kirsten smiled as the four-year-old darted past her and into the entrance hall, where a girl was seated on the stairs, talking into her phone and flicking through a magazine.

"Yeah, no, Dad's at work and Mum's somewhere so she dropped us off at the Cohen's, no Kaitlin's not here, she's at Maria's. Oh, I think Sandy's here to pick us up. No, we're at a development, k, cya Sum, bye."

The lock on the door clicked and Bella froze momentarily, before running over to Kirsten and latching onto her left leg. The door swung open and she turned sideways, completely hidden by Kirsten. A gangly boy of 11 with a mass of black hair walked in, followed by his father.

"Hi Marissa," the boy greeted, waving to the girl. She just rolled her eyes and continued flipping through the magazine. He continued walking, as if this happened everyday, and then noticed the shy child wrapped around his mother's leg. He knelt down to her level and smiled warmly.

"Hey Bella, remember me, it's Seth," he said softly. Bella smiled, and pointed to him.

"Luke Skywalker," and then pointed to herself, "Princess Leia." Seth beamed, "Yeah, we played Star Wars last time didn't we." She let go of Kirsten and Seth stood up taking her hand. Sandy's mobile started ringing and he answered it with a grim face. After a few words, he held the phone out to Bella.

"Bella, it's mummy."

She excitedly took the phone and began talking, while Sandy addressed Kirsten.

"The doctors say they can't operate just yet, and she wants us to keep her here for a little while longer, at least until he has finished the treatment," he said in a low voice. She sighed, "We'll be more than happy to have here, if Julie and Jimmy can't have her we will. But what have they told her?" Sandy sighed heavily.

"They told her he is sick, so she will have to stay with Julie and Jimmy for a bit longer. She was happy, more time with Marissa, but I'm pretty sure that's it. She's only four, she doesn't really understand." Sandy looked down, noticing the little girl tugging on his pants and holding the phone up to him. He took the mobile off her and looked at Kirsten meaningfully before walking away into another room to further discuss his pretty-much-nephew's health and Seth went out the back to skate the empty pool.

"Hi Riss," Bella called happily to Marissa, walking over to where she was sitting.

"Hi Bella," Marissa replied, in a false cheery tone. As much as she loved her cousin, four-year-olds got really annoying really quickly, kinda like Seth.

"Mum said I'm going to stay for a bit longer because Jamie is getting lots of medicine," Bella informed the 11 year old. Marissa, who was still reading her magazine, paused, her eyes widening. This little girl was oblivious to her brother's life threatening illness, oblivious to the demons in this world. _Although_, she thought to herself, _I haven't really had any hardships._ It was true, her perfect crush became her perfect boyfriend a few weeks ago, making her perfect life even more perfect. Her perfect dad had given her a new perfect credit card for the summer and her perfect best friend and herself were going away for a perfect holiday to a perfect city, New York, to do some perfect shopping. She couldn't even fathom the trauma that was crippling Bella and her family. All that filled her thoughts was herself and her life, her concerns, her dramas and her triumphs. She was not alone, however, these selfish notions filled almost every person living in Newport.

_ End of Flashback _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Marissa smiled before even opening her eyes. _Don't get your hopes up,_ she thought to herself but couldn't quite stop the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. She finally allowed her eyelids to flutter open and smiled as she found a rose on Ryan's pillow. A note lay alongside it, reading:

'You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you'

Marissa grinned, remembering when she first saw 'The Notebook' and wishing that she would find somebody as caring and wonderful as Noah. At that point she realised her dream had come true. She had found that somebody, she had found Ryan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryan walked through the door of their bedroom carrying a breakfast tray, laden with breakfast for two.

"And I thought you always fell asleep before that part," Marissa said mockingly accusatory and Ryan smiled sheepishly.

"Happy Anniversary," he replied, setting the tray onto the bed and leaning over to kiss her softly. She smiled into his mouth, pulling him down towards her onto the bed.

"Hold your horses, let's have breakfast," he said, pulling away. He reached for the tray and lay down next to Marissa. The tray was covered by two plates of fluffy scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, crunchy toast, succulent grilled tomatoes and two hot chocolates. Marissa picked up a fork and scooped up some scrambled eggs, putting them in her mouth.

"Wow! These are so good Ryan!"

She took another forkful and placed it into his mouth before taking a grilled tomato for herself. Bella came bounding into the room, full of energy.

"Good morning sunshines!" she exclaimed, taking a running leap onto the bed, taking a spoon and pinching some of Marissa's eggs. Her face changed from happy to surprised as she devoured the deliciousness.

"Wow! These are so good Ryan!"

Marissa pulled out a pillow from behind her back and smacked it playfully into Bella's head, "Why would you just assume Ryan made them?" she yelled, smiling.

"Honey, I've tasted your scrambled eggs and they ain't tasting like that," she replied honestly, making Ryan laugh and Marissa gasp indignantly.

"What's going on here?" Seth announced, walking into the room with Summer close behind. He immediately saw the pillow in Marissa's hand and Bella's smiling face and ruffled, slightly squashed hair.

"Marissa Cooper, have you been hurting children?" he accused sarcastically, looking between Marissa and Bella. The two girls looked at each other, before each grabbing a pillow and running over to Seth, repeatedly hitting him with the pillows.

"You go girls!" Summer called enthusiastically over Seth's weak protests.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Bella walked down the stairs and into the den, where the boys were playing playstation and the girls painting their nails.

"Oh hey Bel- wait what are you wearing?" Seth asked bluntly, losing concentration for a second as Bella entered in a Roxy bikini and boardshorts. Ryan promptly killed him.

"These are called bathers, Seth. Most people wear them when they want to go swimming. Let's go," she said, motioning to Summer and Marissa to get off the couch.

"Where are we going?" Summer replied stubbornly, not moving, "You can swim in the pool and if you start to drown, scream."

"I'll keep that in mind. No I'm going to the beach and I don't want to look like a total loner so need some sunbathing buddies," she explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Summer and Marissa looked at each other, before turning to Bella.

"Uh, it's the middle of January," Summer replied, speaking slowly as if Bella couldn't understand.

"I am well aware," Bella replied patiently, "But it's like 25 degrees _and_ we can get a natural tan without the almost guarantee of skin cancer!." Now the boys were looking at her strangely.

"Australia. Ozone Layer. Hole. Sun. UV Ray. Tan. Skin Cancer," Bella explained, saying each word slowly and using her hands to provide gestures describing each one.

"But in the photos from your last birthday, you looked so tanned? And it never gets to 25 here." Summer asked, a confused look on her face. Bella shrugged, "Fake it and celcius."

"Uh sure Bella, we'll take you," Marissa said warmly, standing up, "We'll be ready in fifteen."

"I hadn't even thought of cancer whenever we go the beach!" Summer said once Bella was out of earshot, still in wonder of the new dangers realised to her. The girls started towards the stairs, Summer turning to go down the hall and Marissa climbing a couple of steps. The best friends and sisters-in-law shared a moment of silence, each collecting their own thoughts.

"She really does have a lot on her plate, doesn't she," Summer mused, empathy coming over her. It was true, sometimes Marissa didn't know how Bella coped, let alone manage to top her class in almost every subject and keep up a healthy social life.

"Yep, she's tough. And very energetic. I guess that's part of how she deals with everything, going and going and going," Marissa replied.

"Yep a real Duracell bunny. What are we talking about?" Bella interrupted, bouncing down the steps and having only heard the last few words. She was wearing a pair of triangles with horizontal stripes in bright candy colours and a pair of pink and white Billabong boardshorts. In her hand was a bottle of sunscreen and a white, blue and navy towel. The assortment of colours really suited her bubbly personality and the vivid yellows, pinks, greens and blues helped to calm her fiery red hair, which was drawn back into a loose plait again.

"Hey what happened to Roxy? Or was she _so _yesterday?" Seth asked, he and Ryan entering towards the entrance hall on their way to kitchen. His sarcastic remark earned him the evil eye from Bella and he opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Summer.

"What's a Duracell bunny?" she asked Bella, not really wanting to know the answer but she didn't think her or the others could bear another Bella/Seth argument. Even though she had only been around for a little over a day, Summer, Ryan and Marissa had already endured the competitive nature of the sibling-like relationship between Seth and Bella.

"Don't worry Sum, Bella come on, you can help me choose my bathers," Marissa intervened, leading the teenager up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls returned a couple hours later to find the boys still at the playstation. There were empty soda cans scattered all over the den and the smashes, shouts, whams and explosions echoed through the otherwise empty house.

"Take that, and that. Wait, no, no," Seth moaned as 'Game Over' in green neon lights flashed across the blank screen.

"Will you boys ever grow up?" asked Summer, her hands on her hips striking the upmost attitude pose. Seth turned around and jumped in surprise as he saw Summer and Bella next to each other, standing almost identically.

"Do you have to be so much like her?" He whined, again receiving almost identical silencing looks. He whimpered slightly and turned to Ryan, "Why did I get the evil one?" to which he received a smack to the side of the head.

"I mean I love you Summer and I feel bad for Ryan that he gave you up when he had the chance, all those years ago."

"That's better," she replied contently, sitting down in his lap and kissing him happily. Bella sat down on the couch and Marissa went over to Ryan, pecking him on the cheek and snuggling into his shoulder.

"So what's up today? The whole breakfast in bed thing was so sweet and they wouldn't shut up about 'how long it's been.' I lived through that proposal at least 62 times," Bella asked Ryan, pointing to Summer and Marissa who were both cuddling their boys.

"Anniversary," he answered, stroking Marissa's pretty hair and kissing her forehead.

"Your not married," Bella replied bluntly, "and you were engaged last July, making it, oh I see, six months. Half a year. I understand now. Hey it's almost lunchtime, and because it's your 'special day' how bout I cook us some tucker. Barbeque alright?" The foursome looked at each other, unanimously agreeing.

"Cool. Sausages, hamburgers, eggs, anything else?"

"Wait, you know how to work the grill?" Seth asked, "you need me to show you the ropes?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine. I've been doing this since I could hold a pair of tongs so it's all good." Bella gave them one last smile before exiting the room, leaving Seth with a scowl.

"Is there anything she _can't _do?" He remarked, annoyed. Summer placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face to hers, "Please don't be mad at her, she's only trying to be nice. And today is about us, remember." In case he had forgotten, he was soon reminded by Summer's soft lips pressed against his, kissing him deeply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a successful dinner with the parents, Marissa and Ryan were lying on their bed making-out like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Ryan?" Marissa asked cheekily, interrupting the path of kisses he was tracing from her ear to her collarbone.

"mm hmm," he replied distractedly, rolling over onto his side next to Marissa.

"I have another surprise for you, but I have to talk to you about it first."

"Well our room looks ok, and I'm hoping you don't have any other hyperactive cousins, do you?"

"Not exactly. I. . .I. ."

He kissed her softly, "You can tell me, I'm listening." Marissa's heart melted as he smiled his half-smile. She sat up and took a deep breath.

"I- I'm pregnant," she whispered.

**A/N2: **So whatcha think? Again, please give me ideas for the wedding and a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! JJ x o x o


End file.
